What I've Done
by IAmSpidey
Summary: Neji come to realise his mistakes and asks for forgiveness


**I do not own anything from naruto or its character or "What I've Done" by Linkin Park all right go to Masashi Kishimoto for creating Naruto and its characters, all music rights go Linkin Park. I dont any of the music and I'm not making money of this. I only own my story  
**

**What I've Done**

**I sat in the infirmary bed thinking of what Hyuga Hiashi the head of the Hyuga clan had revealed to me. My father had not been handed over to the village of the clouds like a body double, I had believed that story since I was a kid and now I finally know the truth, my father wasn't handed as a body double not because he was ordered to but because he chose to do it himself, I always made it my goal to the strongest of my clan, that I a cadet would be better than the upper class. I always believed that were two different types of people born in this world, elites and failures. I believed that one cannot change fate that a failure will always be a failure.**

**I've never took my team seriously, I was teamed with a shinobi who talks about "the flames of youth", a Genin who has no jutsu ability who I saw only as a walking, foolish, loud punching bag, a kunoichi who praised me for always blocking her weapon attacks but I saw her as a guinea pig that I can try my new moves on. I never cared for my team, I always thought they slowed me down.**

**Worst of all I treated my own cousin the worst that I even tried killing her during a match. Hinata the hair to the Hyuga clan was treated the worst by her own cousin just because she was from the upper class. I had put her down with insults and was even cold hearted to try and even kill her. I looked out the window and smiled, I had received a chance to start fresh to change what I've done and all it took was a beating from Naruto Uzamaki.**

**The following day I had asked Hyuga Hiashi for a meeting with the upper class, they all gathered and were all wondering why I had asked for this meeting. "Fellow Hyugas I have asked for this meeting because I must repair the bad blood that I have had with you" I explained. "I want to apologize for my behavior towards all of you. I know the truth about my father and his decisions, I may not under stand his decision but I can learn to live with it" I said to my clan members who look at me with their usual serious looks. "Neji, you have nothing to apologize for." The head of our clan Hyuga Hiashi says to me. I lower my gaze from him as he approaches me at the front of the clan. "No Hiashi-sama, I am ashamed at my behavior toward the clan." I explained as I kept my gaze lowered from him. "I have shown a great deal of disrespect toward the upper class, and I even dared to kill the air to the Hyuga clan." I said with deep regret. "Neji raise your head, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Hiashi responded. "It is not your fault that you came to that conclusion about your father. I am the one who needs to apologize for not telling you the truth sooner, and I know the rest of the upper class feels the same way." Hiashi assured me. "Now is that all you have to say?" he asked me, I nodded at him. "Well then I say this meeting is concluded." Hiashi-sama announced to the rest of the clan, as the members began to return to their previous duties I remained in the room. I walked toward the window and stared at the outside view. "Neji" Hiashi called out. "Don't hate yourself for your mistakes. We all make them, its part of nature." He said hoping to cheer me up, I turned to look at him and saw a smile of his face. "I feel as a huge weight has been lifted off me." I explained. "But I still feel guilty, I just need sometime to think please." I replied to him, I turned back to the window and continued to stare at the passing images, I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Hiashi-sama's. "Just remember Neji, we don't think any less of you. And your father would be proud of the man you have become." Hiashi said to me before he turned and walked out of the room. I kept my gaze at the window and I felt a wave of guilt and shame come over me as small tears rolled escaped my eyes, I felt this for a while know and I was always told as a kid when something is is bothering you and you have no one to talk to it's always great to write it on paper, I began to recall the poem I wrote.  
**

"In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done"

**I felt the pain leave my body. "Neji..." I heard a voice call out, I turned to to see Hinata standing behind me. "L-Lady Hinata" I said surprised to see her. Hinata-sama rushed and wrapped her arms around me, I was shocked by her action. "H-Hinata-sama!" I said."It's ok Neji, I forgive you." Hinata replied as she hugged me tighter, I wrapped my arms around my cousin."Thank you Hinata" I replied as a smiled.  
**


End file.
